Warren Hewitt
Warren Hewitt is the main protagonist of the RPG Adventure. He is a contest coordinator from tangelo island. Currently, Warren is traveling Johto as one of the three pokedex holder's for Professor Elm. Background Warren was born into a family of immigrants. His family had moved and settled into a home at Tangelo Island from Johto. His parents, Yelena Hewitt and Hades “Dale” Hewitt, both had careers and enjoying a comfortable lifestyle when Warren was born. During his early childhood Rachel Hewitt, Warren’s older sister played a big role in his life. Warren was a very typical child. He was never particularly talented in anything. He continued on like that for several years, until a summer his family spent in Johto. There he met a young Wayde Nass. Unlike Warren, Wayde was very talented and whose town had many expectations for. The ambitious youth was a bit of an inspiration for Warren. Realizing that other’s do not think he has an important future, Warren began to apply himself jealous of the attention Wayde received from his hometown. When Warren returned to Tangelo Island he started to apply himself in his school work. He became vastly more intelligent, and considerably more creative. He took the goal of his childhood friend Reagan using it as a measure of his aptitude. Eventually, he sent an application to became one of Professor Ivy’s pokedex holders. She accepted him along with his friends Reagan and Phillip. Personality Warren is extroverted. When he feels comfortable, he is always saying hi to strangers and striking up random conversations. Overall this results in a personality that is very “carpe diem” and bubbly. On a more introverted note, Warren is typically very calculating. He likes to take mental notes of what is happening around him. He can often beat himself up over small failures and it results in a small case of depression. Warren's sense of humor is often considered very geeky. He enjoys watching science fiction and has had a life long dream of obtaining super powers. For the most part his rather normal friends will often tease him. Appearance Warren's hair is shaggy, consisting of dark brown tones. His bangs sweep across his face hiding his forehead from view. Just beneath the tangle of hair lie Warren’s hunter green eyes. They demand attention form those who look at Warren. His cheekbones are well developed, pulling Warren’s skin so it remains taught on his face. The cheekbones are accented by his naturally rosy cheeks. The red tones lose themselves to the natural skin color as they approach Warren’s nose. Warren has been given a large nose (thank goodness it doesn’t appear in the sprite). It is rather bulbous; however he often overestimates the size of his own nose. Just beneath his nose is a large smile. It never fades, and the grin is perfect. His body can be seen as rather plain. Warren stands at six foot tall in his late teenage years. However his body is a miss-mash of bony arms, and meaty legs. Warren has unnatural flexibility. Almost every joint in his body is double jointed. His skin is light, with the ability to “tan red”. He isn’t permanently pale, but has a tendency to burn. His legs are hairy, and the dark colors result in that being awfully apparent. His arms don’t have the same problem. His belly is not defined, however Warren will still enthusiastically mention his “fat pack”. Overall the boy could work out a bit more, but probably wont do so. Abilities At the start of the adventure, Warren hadn't owned a single pokemon in his life. His skills in battle reflected this. Often using only physical moves and relying heavily on type adventage to win in battles. Throughout his journey Warren begins to devlop strategies, and starts to use his environment during his battles. Without a doubt, he has matured as a trainer throughout his adventures in the Orange Islands and Johto. Pokedex Warren's battle aid, the Pokedex, proves to be his most useful tool. Lacking the natural talent to estimate pokemon potential and skill, Warren is able to artificially compensate for it through the use of his pokedex. Warren is extremily competent with this Pokedex. He uses it in almost every battle he takes part in, and is able to easily navigate through the available options to discover his needed information. Battling Warren begins his journey as a rather poor trainer, relying entirely on offensive moves. He has started to become more competent during his travels in Johto. With the help of his electronic aid, the Pokedex, Warren is able to battle on a competitive setting. The tool allows him to make up for weaknesses he would otherwise possess (for example being unable to gauge the effectiveness of attacks and strength of his opponents). He has managed to hold his own in battle throughout his journey, proving that (with his pokedex) he is at par with average trainers throughout Johto. Coordinating However, he is a much stronger coordinator. Warren has a knack for seeing the beauty and charm in every situation. This always him to create unique combinations and techniques that make him a formidable coordinator. He has been able to coach his pokemon into using unique expressions of various moves for his pokemon (Eevee’s poison fang and Bayleef’s sunny day). Combining these skills allows Warren to access stunning combinations which have never been seen before. Plot Orange Islands Introduction Arc Warren, recently hired by Professor Ivy as a pokedex holder, was on his way to the small laboratory on Tangelo Island. He had arrived to a pleasant Proefssor Ivy, who assigned Warren the starter pokemon Pyroo. However, while there Warren ran into his childhood friend and fellow pokedex holder Phillip. In order to test their skills, and prepare one another for the adventures a head, the two decided to train in a battle. Warren released his Pyroo and fought against Phillip’s Pattle. The battle was relatively simple. Both trainers learned to use their pokedex, while also testing the limited skills of their new pokemon. For the most part, the battle consisted of tackles, scratches, growls, and tail whips which kept the two pokemon at par. Eventually, Pyroo managed to land a critical hit when jumping off a large rock. In the days to come, Warren prepared for his journey. He spent his time saying goodbye to family, taking a stock of potions, pokeballs, and other supplies. Before long, he departed for his first task, heading to Valencia Island and meeting the Professor one more time. On his way to Valencia Island, Warren began assembling his team. He had met a pair of in love Osho. And captured a Telaqua as well. When he arrived at the island, Professor ivy gave him a test to see if he was ready to become her field researcher. She had him battle her three lab assistants. The goal of the test was to see if Warren would be strong enough to handle the challenges he will face during his journey. After a long string of battles Warren emerged victorious. He had even fought the Professor, and for his skill was given a super rod. Warren then moved on to Tarroco Island. Shamouti Island's First Attempt Warren’s journey had mostly consisted of competing in a number of simple, uneventful battles between opposing trainers or wild pokemon. Warren was gifted a Gazalaxy by a retiring trainer he had met. However, even this transaction seemed rather shallow, as the two did not interact for long. Luckily, Warren was assigned a much more difficult task at Shamouti Isalnd, which would perk his interest. The legendary bird Lugia was engaging the monstrous glitch bird Millenio. The struggle was causing incredible damage to the Orange Archipelago. In order to continue Professor Ivy’s research the damage to the islands needed to be minimized, as such Warren along with many other trainers who had come for different reasons, decided to attempt to subdue the beasts. It became clear the only way to prevent further damage was to equip Lugia with the three power orbs currently being protected on three islands surrounding Shamouti. Warren managed to keep ahead of all his rivals in the sea. He was almost the first trainer to reach thunder island. However, a mysterious force intervened by coating Warren in a mysterious blue light and disappeared. Shamouti Island's Second Attempt The blue light proved to be anti-climactic. It pushed Warren back in time, to about two weeks before he originally began his journey. As such he awoke at his home, in his bed, and seemed to be the only person able to remember the past events. Warren resumed with his life, finding the monotonous lifestyle incredibly boring. Warren managed to find some excitement one day with his friends at the Tangelo Island theme park. Warren’s group of friends and several strangers were taken hostage by a pair of thugs. Excited for adventure, Warren managed to engage the thugs without any pokemon. His actions allowed the police to take control of the situation. However, while doing so Warren and an opposing Psibian were teleported to Ice Island. Once on Ice Island, Warren was alone. He had no support of a pokemon or the satisfaction of having other know where he was currently located. While, roaming the Island, Warren befriended a Solomaru. The solomaru seemed to note something special about the boy. It took on the role as protector. Warren also quickly befriended an Ontlam. The trio kept each other company. After about a week, Lugia and Millenio started their battle (strangely early when compared to the original timeline). The conflict resulted in huge storms and forced Warren and his team to struggle for survival. Warren was no longer in a situation to capture the orb, but rather to avoid falling down caverns and being split in half with monstrous icicles. Soon Warren was engaged in battle by a the glitch pokemon Cosmion. The battle was rather fruitless, the ghost pokemon was able to avoid all of the attacks used by Solomaru and Cosmion. Eventually, feeling the pitiful situation, Ontlam was able to evoke the move Ice Shard, which is typically unteachable to the species. It subdued the playful Cosmion who happily joined Warren’s team. At about the same time, the struggles of legendary match was waning. Warren managed to leave Ice Island with many of the trainers and last continued to hitch rides with them and made it back to Taracco Island. Reclaiming Pyroo After returning home and completing a few simple battles, Warren missed his trusted starter pokemon. At this point in time, Pyroo would be on his boat, and in a few days gifted to Warren for his work as a pokedex holder. Impatient, Warren decided to board the boat which was delivering his Pyroo, and grab it along with his pokedex a tad earlier than expected. To complete his task, Warren used his Cosmion to ghost through the hull of the ship. Soon after entering the boat, Warren was attacked by one of Professor Ivy’s triplet lab assistants. Warren managed to use the crates in the hull of the ship along with Cosmion’s ghostly abilities to evade the security of the boat. On his way out he had to defeat the remaining triplets. This proved to be rather simple as Warren had only gotten stronger since their original battle in the alternate timeline. Fighting Dimitri While in Taracco Island Warren thought it would be appropriate to test his skills at the Gym. Dimitri decided the young trainer would be a good opportunity to start training his recently specially bred Embli. The Embli wreaked havoc on his team using the bred move thunderpunch. However, the numbers on his team managed to outweigh the lack of skill and Warren defeated the gym leader. Mikan Island Contest While on Mikan Island, Warren had the opportunity to enter a pokemon contest. He used his Cosmion for the appeal stage, and Solomaru for the battle portion. The event progressed splendidly. Cosmion used his shadow strike to expand his shadow and create a kelidoscope effect on the ground, before calling the shadow into the third dimension creating a black ball. Then, Cosmion created an assist orb which he balanced on his nose. The pure white light of the assist ball penetrated the dark shadow orb, creating a twinkling display on the stage. All in all, the performance had amazement, suspense, and surprise. Solomaru managed to subdue all of the opponents on the battle round rather easily. Using mach punch to blast through the opponents, meanwhile his agility and speed allowed for some fairly interesting dodges. Warren had done so well, that he was invited by Mr. Contesta to join one of the better developed contest systems. Currently, the Orange Islands only had one contest hall to compete in. However, the Johto region had five, along with a grand festival. Mr. Contesta offered to pay for Warren’s ticket and help support him on a journey to Johto. Furthermore, Professor Ivy, no longer able to hire Warren as his pokedex and Pyroo were stolen, convinced Professor Elm to offer Warren one of the Johto starter pokemon and pokedex. All in all, Warren left the Orange Islands excited to start his new journey in Johto. Plot - Johto A New Start After Warren deserted the Orange Archipelago, he traveled by boat to Johto. More specifically, Warren was headed to Professor Elm’s laboratory to receive his new starter pokemon. Unfortunately, due to the customs around international movement of pokemon Warren was forced to leave his previously caught Pokemon at the Orange Islands. This would be his fresh start in the new land of Johto. On his way to the laboratory Warren was met by Wayde Nass and Eric Ralston, a pair of rangers and the other pokedex holders, who were also on their way for the starter pokemon. Warren recognized Wayde as a childhood friend he had met during a summer stay in Twinleaf town. However, the reunion was rather staunch and uncelebrated. Entering the lab facility was rather impressive. The large glass complex seemed to be state of the art. Professor Elm greeted the three boys and allowed them to decide who would receive which pokemon. The hyperactive Totodile found a home with Eric, the aggressive Cyndaquil with Wayde, and the rather normal and fortunate Chikorita was accepted by Warren. With that the three trainers departed together for the next town in Johto. Cherrygrove Town Once the three trainers got to Cherrygrove town they decided to split up. This was primarily because Warren was excited to participate in a Johto contest. The three trainers got in a small scuffle. Wayde and Eric laughed at Warren for his rather feminine sport. They believed their secondary class of ranger was much more impressive. In a fit of pride Warren and Wayde had a quick battle. Warren had managed to outclass his friend’s pokemon. Chikorita fought swimmingly and managed to avoid many of his opponent’s blows. However, in the end Wayde styled a pokemon which was flying by, and used it defeat the tired Chikorita. Warren couldn’t help but feel he proved himself in the battle. However, Wayde did not agree, and angrily stormed away. After an intense training situation Warren was ready for his contest. The team went on stage with a dramatic show. The performance began with Chikorita who used razor leaf creating a large bullseye with her leaves. Then Warren stood in the center allowing himself to be the target as Chikorita’s leaves crafted his outline in the bullseye. Furthermore, the cuts were so close they managed to slice off Warren’s shirt while leaving his skin intact. The finale to the show involved Chikorita using tackle against the wall. The force dislodged the leaves and they showered over Chikorita. The battle situation also went well. The toughest match was shared with an opposing Misdreavus. In order to win Chikorita tackled through the wall, and used razor leaf to create small spotlights through the dust which seriously impacted the Misdreavus. At the end of the battle, Warren ended up victorious in his first Johto contest. The Pinkan Berry Mystery After winning in his first contest, Warren was assigned a mission to help find a cure for the Pinkan Berry Tree Virus. On his way to depart, Warren encounters a nice old lady. The lady offers Warren refuge and a meal for the night. Over the course of dinner she learns of Warren’s mission and decides to loan him two Pokemon, a Toulav and an Absol, as aids for his mission. The next day Warren made it to the nearest town, boarded a helicopter and was whisked away to the Zeralis region to meet with the other trainers and start their investigation. While exploring, Warren befriends a grey Farfetch’d. The two become very close, and he protects the bird from several absol. Meanwhile, a Sirpent manages to possess the bird and leads it to escape before Warren could capture it. Warren would give chase, but was forced to move onto the Abyss of Lost Dreams. There he partnered with the trainer Denn, and the two took down an Absongo which was protecting the Grey Gri. After freeing the Gri, it somehow managed to interact with the dying Pinkan Berries and eliminate the virus. The mission, though confusing was a success. Magic at Sprout Tower After returning from Zeralis, Warren begins to wander around Violet City. While walking past the various monuments he hears the call of a girl in front of sprout tower. She beckons him to follow her through Sprout tower. Warren follows forcing him to defeat various sages in the tower. However, eventually he reaches the top floor which houses the girl. She reveals herself as Elle the Grand Sage of sprout tower. She then goes on to coach Warren and his Chikorita. Under her tutelage Chikorita evolves into Bayleef and learns the attacks Sunnyday and Solarbeam. The two spend several days together during the process. When Warren finally departs, she gives him a strange pokeball saying he was the trainer to bring the pokemon to its full potential and power, that it was a higher power which wanted him to have that pokeball. Warren accepted the gift and left the tower. The Zephyr Badge Warren wanted to find a powerful trainer to try Bayleef’s new attacks against. As such, he decided to take part in the Violet City Gym Match. Falkner had recently taken over the gym, and was therefore not yet quite at par with the other gym leaders. The match still proved rather even. Warren’s Bayleef and Verline managed to overpower the flying type pokemon despite the type disadvantage. Bayleef was able to hold off the damage of her opponents using a reflect, and then healed away all damage by using synthesis. The combination had Bayleef act as the ultimate wall. Azalea Town While going through the underground pass Warren inadvertently stumbles upon a hidden passage into the Slowpoke Well of Azalea Town. However, when falling into the chambers he crashes onto Kurt. The ball maker forces Warren to take on his quest (for it is Warren’s fault Kurt does not complete it on his own), and defeat the members of team rocket who are poaching the slowpoke. Warren grudgingly accepts the task and moves further into the shrine. The shrine is coated with employees. Warren begins to slowly take out small groups of members at a time. Either using convenient corners or the combination of his Bayleef’s sweat scent to lure them about the shrine. However, after dealing with about four grunts, one managed to release a Zubat which alerted all of the Rocket operatives to his presence. Warren, trying to stop the Zubat ended up running straight through the main hall of operations. Realizing he only had one option Warren began to run. He descended down a flight of stairs using Verline’s vine whip to trip rocket grunts. Eventually, Warren was trapped at the end of a peninsula. After a fight with the Rocket Executive Proton, Warren released his Bayleef onto an underground island. Then had the starter pokemon create a reflect barrier over the water, forming a large bridge. Warren ran across, and Bayleef cut off the force field causing many of the rocket grunts to drown. Warren was protected by the watery divide. However, he knew it wouldn’t last. Proton offered Warren a chance to join Team Rocket and have his life saved. Warren was about to accept, he had crossed the water once more and stood right in front of the leader. Just as he was about to leave Wayde burst through a wall in the shrine with an army of slowpoke. The slowpoke, styled to follow his commands, defeated the Rocket members. Proton, just before his retreat left Warren the gift of a pokemon to remember that the option to join Rocket would remain open. The next day Warren awoke to the town in celebration. More specifically, celebrating the efforts of Wayde. Being a vain and hypocritical fool Warren began to disgrace the heroic ranger. Infuriated, he offered a challenge to see who was the stronger trainer, and therefore played the more important role in the battle for Slowpoke well. The trainers decided they would each face Bugsy, and whichever trainer successfully defeated the gym leader would be considered the stronger of the two. Bugsy agreed to take part in the challenge. The gym leader offered each player a three on three match and split his team in half. Warren went first and was forced to face off against Bugsy’s Scyther. The mantis pokemon, managed to slice through Warren’s strongest pokemon. However, using various pokeball tricks Warren managed to have Verline and his Rocket Eevee tire out the poisoned mantis however it wasn’t enough. It was Verline and Scyther alone. Verline managed to keep Scyther off by creating a cocoon using his vine whip. Scyther collapsed while trying to break through the shield. Warren emerges victorious; however, in the following match so does Wayde. The two, yet to settle the dispute, are told by Bugsy to simply battle one another. As such, the rivals agree to battle each other. Warren asks for a three hour break to allow their pokemon to rest, as the town eagerly awaits the battle. Pokemon Team Current Team *Bayleef *Verline *Eevee Past Teams Second OI Team *Solomaru *Ontlam *Cosmion *Pyroo* First OI Team *Pyroo* *Osho *Osho *Telaqua *Gazalaxy Trivia *Warren's sprite in his everyday clothing is based on an altered super nerd sprite. This was meant to reflect his personality, as an almost super nerd. *Note in his coordinator clothes he is based on a rich boy. This reflects the fact that he is always willing to go to any expense for a contest. *Warren's personality and appearence are based off of Error. This often accounts for his "Gary Sue" nature during the adventure. *The traveling through time aspect of Warren's plot is based off of a server crash which occurred in reality. It removed Warren's profile from the OI database and wiped out his entire existence when it effectively pushed the board back three months in existence. Category:Main Character